To Score a Goal
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: Nikki goes from wanting to dull her senses with liquor to wanting a pair of liquor, liquor lips. (One-shot.)


_**Warning**_ _: Profanity and an alcohol reference._

 _ **A/N**_ _: I have too many ideas brewing in this little head of mine, especially OTP-related ideas. Someone stop me. (Actually, don't.)_

 _The events of this story were inspired by a "photograph" mentioned in "I Wouldn't Be Able to Tell You" by fellow writer DarkHeart89. Just as a fair warning, I don't know shit about hockey._

 _ **Note**_ _: This is set a week after the events of "Snow Job." It also briefly alludes to my one-shot "Take My Hand," also set during the night of "Snow Job," but you don't need to read it to understand this._

* * *

Endless testosterone (and an ounce of estrogen) filled the Garcia-Masterson living room. This was no ordinary Saturday night. Tonight would be spectacular, according to Jen, Jonesy, and Jude.

Tonight was the night of the much-anticipated hockey game between the Toronto Maple Leafs and the Montreal Canadiens. The three of them (and practically their entire high school) had been hyping this game all week.

Nikki, Caitlin, and Wyatt-as opposed to hockey and any other sport as they were-found themselves caught up in it. Between Jonesy pleading for Nikki to watch it with him throughout the week and Jen persuading Caitlin with the promise of "cute hockey players," the game itself had turned into a game night at the Garcia-Masterson household.

Despite sitting between her two favorite people in the world, her boyfriend and her best friend, Nikki felt so out of place. Despite being born and raised in Canada, where hockey was like religion, she didn't know a thing about it, except for what a goal was and when a game was over. Her idea of a good Saturday night was reading a good book and listening to The Mighty Weasels' new album, not watching two teams play a nondescript sport and ignoring the shouts of her more athletically inclined peers.

As she took a sip of her soda and set it back on the table, she noticed the alliteration trio had been anticipating this far longer than she thought. They all wore some sort of Leafs-related memorabilia tonight-with Jonesy wearing a hoodie, Jen sporting a foam finger, and Jude rocking a beanie.

 _I admire their enthusiasm_ , she thought with a dry tone, tempted to snort. She proceeded to long for the comfort of her room until Caitlin's voice dragged her from her thoughts.

"Ooh, who's that? He's super cute."

"Isn't he?" Jen asked. "That's Tyler Bozak. He's so dreamy."

"You've got that right. He's got such nice lips. I bet he's the best kisser in the world."

"He's so attractive, I think I'm gonna faint," Nikki said, mocking Caitlin's hyperbole.

Jonesy nudged Nikki's side and adopted her tone. "I know right? He's the guy of my _dreams_."

She laughed alongside him, grateful that he joked along with her. She still didn't want to be here, but he made tonight more worthwhile. It was the least he could do after begging her to come over. After suffering through his pleading in Physics, again at lunch, and once more in World History, she gave in and told him that he owed her-especially because today marked one week since they had gotten back together. What he owed her, she hadn't decided, but it had better compensate for her time.

"You can make fun of me all you want, but cute guys are the only thing I'll understand throughout the game," Caitlin said.

Jen agreed, being here because she loved more than just the game. "I like that logic."

"I'm just ready for the game to start," Jude said, tapping his palms against his thighs. "Been waiting on this for ages."

"Me too, bro. Like, can this take any longer?" Jonesy asked, turning his attention to the screen.

Nikki frowned. If it took any longer, she'd poke her eyes out with Jen's foam finger.

The game began as fast-paced as the boys (and Jen) had hoped, but rapidly shone in the Canadiens favor, to their dismay. Profane shouting ensued. Halfway through, Jude and Jonesy lost some of their spark and Jen moped, resorting to discussing who was the hotter player with Caitlin.

Wyatt was lost in his own world, penning song lyrics when he wasn't in the corner talking to Marlowe on the phone. He wasn't going to fake an interest in hockey, especially after failing at being a goalie when practicing with Jen for gym class.

This was a far cry from last Saturday night, when Nikki was swept up in boy drama and a renewed romance to say the least. Of course she didn't mind tonight being way calmer in comparison, but she wished it was anything but hockey. At the rate this was going, she would need a few burning gulps of vodka. Anything to keep herself sane.

Anything until Jonesy, Jude, and Jen began yelling at the television, for way different reasons than before.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Jen shouted, her eyes wide. "Is it finally gonna happen?"

Jude leaned forward. " _Dude_."

Jonesy's focus was on nothing but the screen. No one could shake him. "Come on! You can make it, bro!" he yelled.

Nikki must have missed the memo of the moment, because she couldn't figure out which "dude" was going to "make it" so that "it" could "happen." As soon as she realized that a player from the Leafs was going to finally score a goal and tie the two teams, "it" had already happened.

Jude threw his hands in the air and cheered along with Wyatt, whose enthusiasm was now somewhat authentic.

Jen pulled Caitlin into a celebratory hug.

Jonesy leapt off the couch and cheered in Nikki's direction. "We're up by one, babe! We're up!"

He pulled her from her seat and, in a whirlwind moment, swept her into a heated kiss. Her shocked eyes slowly closed as she sunk into his warm embrace. He proved that no vodka could sedate her like his kiss could. While she threw her arms over his shoulders, she felt so many sparks between them, more than the kiss they shared at the ice rink last weekend, more than the goodbye kiss he gave her before she left the gang's afterparty. This kiss tasted like euphoria and Mountain Dew.

Caitlin and Jen went, "Aww," as Jude and Wyatt began rooting for the two of them.

Not only was it the first time they had kissed in front of the gang in forever, but it was also their first kiss in front of the gang since getting back together.

Caitlin quickly grabbed her phone as they parted, saying, "You two are so cute! I just _have_ to take a picture."

Nikki couldn't remember the subsequent moments after the kiss; she truly was drunk off him. All she remembered between kissing him and sitting on the couch was Jonesy hugging her from behind when Caitlin took the photo.

Her head spun around during the last twenty minutes of the game. All the passion in his kiss sent her reeling. He had a gift for leaving her captivated when she least expected it.

She blushed as her fingertips ghosted over her lips, missing his.

A smirk gracing her face, she thought, _If this is how he reacts when they score a goal, I wonder what he'll do if they win_.

* * *

They won, both the Maple Leafs _and_ Nikki.

Just as Jude, Wyatt, and Caitlin decided to return home, Nikki asked Caitlin to send her a copy of the photo she took. Shortly afterward, Jen decided to go to her room, but Nikki decided to stay a while longer, unable to resist the allure of Jonesy's lips.

She crawled into his lap, straddling him while they made out on the couch.

His favorite team's win translated into a win for her, because Jonesy had extra passion in his kisses saved just for her.

In between kisses, he said, "I know you didn't want to be here tonight-"

She chuckled. "What made you think that?"

"- _but_ I think my team won because you were watching with me." His deep brown eyes gazed at her with adoration.

Her cheeks flushed. "You're just saying that to seduce me, Casanova."

"I'm actually not, but is it working anyway?" he asked with an impish grin.

She lightly hit him on the shoulder.

He slapped her rear.

"Jonesy!"

"You hit my shoulder; I slapped your ass. Now we're even."

"Nice to know you're this comfortable one week into our relationship," she deadpanned.

His hands caressed the small of her back. "Nice to know you're keeping track."

"Someone in this relationship has to." She chuckled. Her gaze lingered on his liquor. liquor lips. "Mmm, I could really use a kiss right now."

"Good thing I've got the best lips around." After they briefly kissed, he said, "But back to what I was saying before: I think the Leafs won because you were by my side."

And she could see the honesty in his eyes. "Wow, you really mean that."

"Wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true. You might just be a good luck charm."

"I don't know how you can figure that after one game."

"That's why I wanna invite you over for next week's game."

"Kiss me when they score a goal and you've got a deal."

"Deal."

"Great. Tonight wasn't so bad after all, Garcia," she admitted, planting another kiss on his lips. "I'm looking forward to next Saturday."


End file.
